You Done Yet?
by Hanbaba
Summary: Sunny, Tom and a drawing. The gang after high school. Sort of an epilogue to the series if you're looking for one. Sunny/Tom and more pairings inside. High K /Low T.


**_A/N: Okay, I recently found Teen Power Inc. by Emily Rodda (Again, this is like the 3rd time I've discovered this series) and I couldn't believe how many subtle references there are about shippings and ships. SO. MANY. REFERENCES. How do people not see this stuff?! Anyway, I love Tom and Sunny as a couple (Sorry to all the Liz/Tom fans out there!). They will probably soon be my OTP but moving on, a little fluff/drabble about them. This is set in uni/college and they're about 20/21, so the boys and girls live in townhouses together. There is also going to be a little Richelle/Elmo and Liz/Nick in the mix (Call me crazy, but I really like these pairings. No angry mobs please!). And from what I can see on the Internet, people enjoy slashing Nick/Tom. So to keep them happy, I'm making them friends and they're in a 'Bromance' (which I could totally see anyway)._**

**_Also, this is written from Tom's POV because all the books are told in first person...And also because I can't write 3rd person to save my life._**

* * *

**You Done Yet?**

_**By Hanna Crowe**_

* * *

"You done yet?" Sunny Chan whined, half joking, half complaining. I had (Finally, after what felt like hours of pleading earlier today) convinced Sunny to by my model for my art assignment, which was drawing (lucky for me). This time, I had to draw under the theme 'Sadness and Loss' and it has to be a 'model shot', you know, like what kind of poses and stuff over-paid models do. I am very lucky to have Sunny as my model today, instead of Richelle, who'd get bored after about a minute and get up to go shopping. It's really great for us today, just the two of us.

We're at the townhouse I live at with Elmo and Nick. Other than Sunny and I (and Elmo's cat), the whole place is empty, which is pretty rare because Nick always has Liz in his room (doing, god only knows, and I'm kinda glad I don't know what they're doing) or Richelle and Elmo are taking up the TV in the lounge room always watching some movie none of us have ever heard of. It's funny with our gang, because the work demons and every other friendship group from Raven Hill High have spilt up or gone different ways but us guys from Teen Power Inc are still really tight. I mean, we all live together for god's sake! And after all we've been through together, it would be stupid to just break up.

I looked up at Sunny. She looks amazing, and I'm pretty sure I'll get an 'A' in this drawing once I put the final touches on it. But there's one small issue, she is a bouncy, active tomboy and can barely stand still for a second (and, she's been posing for about 3 hours now, I owe her big time for this). Oh and she's slightly annoyed at me because she's in a dress, she's in one of Richelle's cream bouncy, knee length dresses with massive brown, high heel boots (again, also from Richelle, because Sunny owns one dress. The one she wore to our year 12 formal, even then, it was more casual than formal. God she looked beautiful). Sunny has her long, straight black hair out, which went down to about her ribs. She was sitting on the couch, her right leg crossed on top of her left, her head down and her hands either side of her, one hand holding a tissue. It made her look like she was crying. She was like one of the models that do those weird shoe ads or those annoying people that take these photos calming that they're 'So Deep'. But I liked how pretty she looked today.

Not that I think she's ugly or anything. After all, we've been going out for about five years now.

"I'm almost finished," I said, sort of teasing her at the same time. "I just have to finish off some minor details."

"Okay! When can I see?" she said, I could almost hear her smile through her words.

"Shh," I said in a low hushed voice, "The great and powerful Tom is working," I joked.

Sunny just laughed, "Oh Tom, this is why I love you," she said.

I smiled, even though we've been going out for so long, she still makes me feel all giddy and sappy. "I owe you big time for this," I said.

"Well, you can always shout me lunch today. Because unlike a lot of models, I liy stomach grumbled. "Lunch sounds good, Black Cat Café?" Despite the fact that I'm so much older now, my hunger and metabolism hasn't changed (Which I am very thankful for). I'm still lanky and tall and awkward. But my braces are off and I'm a lot more confidant than when I was 14. Plus, I have a decent amount of cash because of all my arts shows I've had one every year since I was 16. I've made about $700 per show by selling my artwork. Plus I work part time at the Black Cat so I get a discount, plus pay, PLUS tips. It's a pretty good life for me.

She looked like she was about to respond but suddenly the door opened and slammed shut. It was Nick and Liz coming home hand-in-hand from the Glen or something (Probably spent the whole time making out).

No one expected Liz and Nick to become a couple and no one in a million years, not even me, expected Richelle and Elmo to become an item. I'm not even kidding, one day, Sunny and I were going for a walk in the park, but we deiced to go to the glen for a bit to remember the old days and so I could sketch her. Once we pulled back a couple branches we saw Richelle and Elmo making out. It was crazy, when they saw us, all Richelle said was "You didn't see the signs? Gosh, you guys need to open your eyes more." Anyway, our gang maybe weird with our partner, but we're all good for each other.

For example, Liz and Nick were good for each other because Liz made sure Nick did his fair share and Nick made sure Liz doesn't over-think things. Then Elmo made sure Richelle doesn't spend too much cash and she makes sure that he doesn't go over the top about everything.

"Mum, I'm home!" Nick said. Over the years, we've settled our differences and become better friends. Sunny says that Nick and I are in a bromance, but we're just good mates. Nowadays, our bickering is just friendly teasing.

"Hey! Just because I can cook doesn't make me your mother!" I retaliated.

"Yeah, Moysten, you also clean, do the washing, iron your underwear..."

"Watch it Kontellis," I warned. All four of us began laughing. Liz looked at Sunny in her dress and high heels.

"Is Tom torchering you?" She gasped.

Sunny shook her head and laughed. "No Liz, I did this by choice-"

"Who are you and what have you done with Sunny Chan?!" Liz broke in We all just began laughing again.

I drew the final lines of the picture, just to add a little shade. "There, all done. Now you can get changed," I said to Sunny. She practically sprinted out of the room. We just laughed, classic Sunny.

Liz looked at it. "Nice work Tom. It looks just like her," She said, supportively.

"Nice work Moysten," Nick said. Coming from him it's a compliment.

"Thanks," I smiled. I knew doing art would come in handy.

"Anyway, we're going upstairs," Nick said, tickling Liz's hips a little while he said that. "We'll see you and Sunny later."

They began walking upstairs as I yelled back, "Don't forget to be safe you two!" I yelled to them.

"Shut up Moysten!" Nick yelled back. It was obvious what they were going to do so that's why I wanted to say it.

Sunny came downstairs, she was in her normals, a baggy tee-shirt and shorts with canvas shoes. I showed her the drawing and she loved it. I hugged her, which was hard because I'm so tall and she's a lot shorter than me.

"You know you look pretty in that drawing," I said. Sunny giggled. "But when you're in your own clothes, you look beautiful," I said, hugging her tighter.

"I love you Tom," she said, kissing me.

We let go long enough for me to reply with "I love you too Sunny."

"You guys dane yet? I wanna go eat!" Liz said, breaking our embrace.

"Really Liz?" Sunny said, slightly annoyed, but she was mainly teasing her.

"Yep, now come on, I don't wanna pay full price again!" Liz said, walking out the door with Nick.

"Come on, before I stave," I said to Sunny, holding out my hand. She took it and we went to meet Liz.

Life could not get any better than this.

* * *

_**A/N: God, I swear all I write is sappy, fluff. Anyway, Reviews are love!**_


End file.
